


A Day in the Life

by Leksaa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Pieck and Yelena are in love, alludes to sex, just random day in the life, lawyer yelena, modern day AU, no real story, so cute it hurts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leksaa/pseuds/Leksaa
Summary: A collection of light hearted fics about the day in the life of Pieck and Yelena. Modern Day AU. Yelena is a lawyer and Pieck works at a magazine publisher company.
Relationships: Pieck Finger/Yelena
Comments: 19
Kudos: 81





	1. Hickies and Massages

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random thought that came up one day that I decided would be fun to write out. It was supposed to be a one shot but I dunno, I'll probably write more since I'm kinda digging this story. It's mostly just fluff and humor as a break from the heaviness of my other fic TBH.  
> There's not really any real story or destination, and I dunno if people are interested in that sorta thing. But I know I enjoy it, so I thought I would share it just in case others would enjoy it as well :)

* * *

It was getting late -nearly midnight- as Yelena sat in bed, bathed in the table side light -nose in a book- while she patiently awaited her girlfriend’s return home. It wasn’t uncommon for Pieck to be home late when the publishing office had a deadline to meet. 

The snap of Yelena turning the book page vibrated off the empty walls.

Pieck and Yelena had been together for years now, 5 to be exact. They had met in Yelena's final year of law school at a friend of a friend’s party. Yelena still remembered the first time they spoke, the way Pieck’s eyes held hers, unflinching, calculating, smiling, like she held a secret she and she alone knew. And Yelena was attracted to her immediately, hooked from the first hello. That first night, the two women had flirted with eachother relentlessly, eventually going home together to the forgone conclusion. Yelena remembered the following morning, how it was usually awkward after a one night stand but this time it wasn't. It wasn't with Pieck. They had gone for breakfast at a cute restaurant down the street from Pieck's apartment, both a little hung over from the night before. They had laughed about it and Yelena was smitten from that moment on. The two exchanged numbers and had been inseparable since. 

Before that, Yelena had never seen herself to be the type to settle down, having previously found relationships to be too much hassle. The women she had dated were always so emotional, always demanding more from her. More talk, more feelings, more effort, more _something_. It seemed like she was never enough. 

But she never felt that way with Pieck. 

With Pieck it was easy. Easy to talk, easy to put in effort -she wanted to see her and do things for her-, easy to share her emotions. And Pieck never seemed to demand anything from her. She seemed happy for her to just-

_Be_.

_Exist_. 

And it was a breath of fresh air. To Yelena, Pieck was like eating gourmet for the first time, paling everything before in comparison. Sure, she could survive without her, but she really didn’t want to. 

And Pieck appeared to be just as into her, though Yelena could never really figure out why. What did she have to offer the small, self assured woman? She didn't know, but she never dwelled on it too much, figuring it was best to just count her few lucky stars that their paths crossed and the stars had aligned. 

Yelena’s ears perked up at the squeak of the apartment door, listening intently to the quiet shuffle of clothes.

When Pieck entered their shared room, Yelena’s heart skipped a beat. She still got butterflies everytime she saw the beautiful raven haired woman, a rush of excitement climbing up her spine. 

“Welcome home babe,” Yelena’s elegant voice spoke, placing her book down on the nightstand, “Dinners in the fridge, I made your favorite.” She said with a warm smile. 

“Yelena! I told you, you don’t need to wait up for me,” Pieck lightly scolded with a smile of her own and humor in her voice. She walked over to Yelena’s side of the bed to steal a kiss from the handsome blonde who hummed her acknowledgement -not that she ever listened-. Pieck never expected Yelena to be awake when she got home this late, but she couldn't help but find it sweet when she did. It made her heart flutter to know the blonde missed her so much she’d stay up just to see her for a few minutes before going to sleep. 

Pieck sat down on the edge of the bed, her weight causing a slight dip in the mattress. She slipped off her knee high nylons, feeling the bed shift as Yelena crawled up behind her. 

“I’m now positive that woman hates me,” Pieck’s soft voice lamented with a sigh. She was exhausted from the day's work pressures. Deadline days were always stressful and long to begin with, but this time around it was overwhelming. Pieck’s team had recently hired a new project supervisor, a middle aged woman with glasses and a constant frown. While being scolded, Pieck’s eyes would outline the many creases and wrinkles around the woman's face, causing her to often wonder if maybe her supervisor's face was stuck like that.

Pieck got scolded a lot by the woman, much to her dismay. The woman seemed to have it out for her, often nit picking and complaining about everything Pieck did, sneering with displeasure over her glasses. Pieck wasn’t sure what she did to irk the woman so, but she did her best to grin and bare the brunt of the supervisors frustrations to keep the peace. She was getting tired of it though and today was almost too much. 

Just as Pieck stood to undress, Yelena's hands found the curve of her hips, pulling her back down. She leaned against her, nuzzling her face in the petite woman’s neck. 

“Maybe she’s intimidated by you? I’d take that as a compliment.” Yelena murmured into the pale skin of her lover.

Pieck grunted in response and Yelena noted the tenseness in the smaller woman’s shoulders.

“Would a massage help?” Yelena whispered into Pieck’s ear, snaking her hands up to the petite woman’s shoulders and gently massaging them while putting pressure with her thumbs in all the right spots. This sent a shiver down Pieck’s spine, melting at the touch as a tired sigh escaping her lips. With a small nod she leaned back into Yelena’s skilled hands reveling in the feeling. 

“That feels good,” Pieck mused. 

Yelena smiled, pleased with herself for being able to help de-stress her lover. She continued like this for a few moments before divesting the petite woman -and herself- of her clothes, periodically pressing reverent kisses on the pale expanse of Pieck’s skin. 

“Let me take care of you,” Yelena said gently, guiding Pieck down onto her stomach and crawling ontop of her, straddling Pieck’s hips to continue her massage. 

Pieck relaxed; arms tucked under her head, pillow under her upper chest and face turned to the side. She let out another sigh -eyes fluttering closed-, as she basked in the feeling of nimble fingers pressing into her achey, tight muscles. She concentrated on the blonde’s movements, feeling gentle fingers grasping at her sides and thumbs pushing into muscle, slowly inching down her back til they reached her hips. Yelena spent a few extra moments massaging the back of Pieck’s hips, paying extra attention to the stiff muscles there. Spending all day sitting at a desk was wreaking havoc on Pieck’s hips and she moaned quietly enjoying the extra attention there.

Yelena smirked, hands slowly making their way back up, pressing small circular motions beside Pieck’s spine. 

It felt like absolute heaven after the day she’d had and Pieck appreciated how much Yelena pampered her. Spoiled her really. She chuckled a bit, despite herself. 

“What’s so funny?” Yelena whispered into Pieck’s ear with a smirk as her hands worked the tense muscles along her neck. Yelena took a finger to sweep Pieck's dark hair to one side, exposing the smaller woman’s slender neck. Yelena eyed it hungrily.

“You.” 

“What did I do?” 

“Always spoiling me,” Pieck said, opening her eyes a bit, her lips tugging into a smile. 

“You deserve it,” Yelena murmured, her breath blowing against the sensitive skin of Pieck’s neck before pressing an opened mouthed kiss on it, sucking a bit. A low moan escaped Pieck’s throat. 

“Don’t leave any visible marks,” she managed, knowing full well how carried away Yelena could get in the heat of the moment. Pieck didn’t want to garner any additional attention to herself from her supervisor, and she imagined hickies would only add to the list of things the old woman could complain about. Pieck felt, more than heard, the sound of displeasure against her neck. Yelena let go with a lewd, wet noise. 

“That’s no fun” she complained, lightly dragging the tips of her fingers down Pieck’s back and up her bare ass before squeezing and massaging it, garnering another -louder- moan from the woman underneath her. 

Yelena wanted Pieck. 

_Always wanted her._

It felt like a hungry fire that never seemed to be satiated. Yelena bit down again on the exposed neck of her lover, sucking with a moan of her own -already getting carried away-. She heard Pieck’s breathy gasp and felt the shifting underneath her. 

“‘Lena, not tonight,” Pieck panted breathily. As turned on as she was getting by Yelena's ministrations, she was much too exhausted for sex that night. Just the thought of knowing they still had to get up in the morning was enough to turn her off.

5am came early. 

Yelena's mouth let go, nuzzling her face against Pieck’s neck with a nod. She knew Pieck was right. 

“Bedtime?” she murmured, earning a sound of approval from the smaller woman. 

With that, Yelena climbed off of Pieck to switch the lamp off and crawl back into bed, pulling the covers over them and cuddling up close to her lover. The two shifted into a comfortable side position, facing each other. Pieck curled in close to Yelena’s body, who had her arms protectively wrapped around the smaller woman basking in the warmth and comfort of their bare skin brushing against eachother. Yelena planted a tender kiss on Pieck’s forehead before closing her eyes to drift off to sleep. 

The next morning, Pieck’s tired eyes stared into the mirror, eyebrows furrowed and gaze glued to one specific spot on the reflection. She had been in the process of putting her hair up to hop in the shower when her eye caught on the huge glaring hickey in the reflection. 

_‘Fuck’_

Yelena wandered into the bathroom -looking half dead- to brush her teeth and get ready for work. 

“Yelena! I said NOT to leave any marks!!” Pieck raised her voice exasperatedly as she pointed at her neck, standing beside the tall blonde. 

“I didn’t” the tired woman mumbled, not bothering to look at Pieck as she placed the toothpaste covered toothbrush in her mouth, scrubbing at her teeth. 

“You’re not even looking.” Pieck scoffed, arms crossed over her chest and an unimpressed look on her face. 

Yelena rolled her eyes before glancing at Pieck in the mirror, eyes gazing at the pale skin of her girlfriend’s neck. She could see the tiniest blemish and Yelena’s eyebrow twitched with irritation. “That's not even that bad” she said with a gesture of her hand before leaning forward to spit into the sink. 

“No, _really_ look.” 

Pieck turned her body and tilted her neck, allowing it to be bathed in the soft light of the bathroom, clear as day for Yelena to see. She missed the way Yelena’s eyes widened when the large purple bruise came to light.

“Oh.” Was all Yelena could manage, now realizing why Pieck was so irritated.

This earned her an irritated frown from her girlfriend. 

“I’m sorry! I really didn't mean to!” The blonde exclaimed before continuing, “Guess I didn't realize how hard I was sucking”

Yelena’s eyes glanced away, a faint blush of embarrassment rising to her cheeks. She felt like an ass. 

Pieck sighed, turning to face her reflection again. 

“If my boss didn’t hate me before, she’s definitely going to hate me now,” Pieck mumbled looking in the mirror and running her fingers along the hickey with a furrowed brow. She was frustrated with Yelena, but found it hard to remain mad when she knew Yelena didn’t do it on purpose. 

“Can’t you just cover it up with makeup or something?” Yelena suggested awkwardly. This earned her another frown from the petite woman and Yelena couldn't help but sadly wonder if she would ever be allowed to kiss Pieck’s neck again. 

“I’m not a miracle worker,” Pieck responded irritably. However, she could see Yelena felt bad and continued in a slightly calmer tone, “I’m sure I can find _something_ to cover it up with though.”

After her shower, Pieck rummaged through their shared closet eventually finding a black turtleneck sweater that she figured would work perfectly. However, once she tried it on it was clear it didn’t _quite_ cover all the hickey and she opted to add a scarf for additional protection. 

_‘There. Now that crazy witch will never know.’_ Pieck thought with relief, her stress levels already beginning to come down. 

Pieck walked into the kitchen to see Yelena -dressed in a light grey, 3 piece tailored suit- sitting at the dining table, leg crossed as she read the newspaper with toast and a coffee. 

‘ _Must be court day,’_ Pieck thought as that was really the only time Yelena dressed up to such a degree. There was something intoxicating about a tall, commanding woman dressed in a full suit that hugged the angles of their body in all the right ways. It made Pieck weak in the knees.

Pieck blew out a quiet, steady, breath through her nose, not realizing she had been holding it in the first place. She could feel a fire burning in the pit of her stomach, spreading down lower as she imagined ripping the clothes off the handsome blonde and taking her on the table.

Unfortunately, there was no time for that this morning. 

Pieck then briefly contemplated returning the favor for the hickey as Yelena was sitting at the perfect height for Pieck to come up behind her and sink her teeth into the flesh of her neck. 

A petty revenge, maybe. 

Pieck glanced at the time, 5:45am. 

15 minutes wasn’t very much time to do anything, she thought. However, she did have another idea. One that was perfect in getting everything she wanted. 

Pieck came up behind the handsome blonde, running a hand along the stiff fabric on Yelena’s shoulder. 

Yelena raised an eyebrow as she attempted to finish the paragraph she was reading while feeling Pieck’s hand run up into the short hairs at the back of her head, sending shivers down her spine. A look of confusion crossed her face now. 

“You know, I just find you so sexy when you’re all dressed up like this,” Pieck blew teasingly into the blonde’s ear which almost instantly started burning red. 

Yelena dropped the paper, quickly covering her neck with both hands, “You can’t!! I have court today!” she squealed in a panic, assuming Pieck was going to get her back for last night. 

“Oh baby, I wouldn’t do that to you,” Pieck murmured seductively, tugging Yelena’s hair -who kept her hands firmly planted around her neck-. 

Yelena looked at Pieck skeptically, eyebrows furrowed and cheeks flushed. _What was she up to!?_

Pieck grinned a devilish grin, moving to straddle Yelena’s hips which caused Pieck's skirt to ride up her luscious thighs. Yelena’s breath caught in her throat, not letting go of her neck, but suddenly feeling too horny to think much more past that. 

“I see you dressed like this and-” Pieck ran her hands up Yelena’s front, unbuttoning her blazer, “I just want to rip it all off,” she whispered, voice dripping with desire. 

Yelena swallowed hard, feeling Pieck’s hands run up her sides and over her covered breasts before running back down, slipping around to Yelena’s back, finger tips slipping teasingly into her pants and grazing her tailbone. 

“Pieck, we don’t have time,” Yelena managed with a frantic shake of her head. 

“I know,” Pieck grinned teasingly, gaining another confused look from her girlfriend. 

Pieck leaned in, taking Yelena’s lips with her own, pushing hard and biting at the sensitive skin. This earned her a moan to which Pieck took the opportunity to slip her tongue into Yelena’s mouth, tasting bitter coffee in her saliva. This was enough for Yelena to finally remove her hands from her own neck to roughly run them up into Pieck’s hair and pull her closer. 

They continued like this for a few moments as Pieck grinded her hips down against Yelena, hands grasping at the tall woman’s lower back. One of Yelena's hands made their way to Pieck's ass, pulling her down for more friction and Yelena groaned Pieck’s name, pressing her body up against the small raven haired woman, desperate to feel every inch of her. 

Pieck suddenly pulled her mouth away -much to Yelena’s dismay- to glance at the clock. 

5:56am.

“Oh, Looks like we’re all out of time,” Pieck stated, looking down at a flustered and panting Yelena. Pieck wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, “What a shame.”

She watched as Yelena put the pieces together, realization flashing across the blonde’s eyes. 

“You did that on purpose!” 

“That’s payback,” Pieck said with a playful pinch of Yelena’s cheek before hoping off her so she could get herself together before she had to run out the door.

Yelena stood up, fixing her clothes and hair quickly with a huff and a frown. _‘That was_ **_not_ ** _nice.’_ Yelena thought angrily to herself, knowing full well she was going to be hot and bothered all day now. 

Pieck bit her lip teasingly as Yelena shot her a glare. 

“Just wait til I get home tonight,” Yelena murmured threateningly, moving in close to Pieck. 

“I look forward to it,” Pieck shot back with a saucy smirk, causing Yelena to bite her lower lip, breath catching in her throat again. Pieck knew all the right ways to press her buttons. 

Yelena grunted, leaning down to plant a kiss on Pieck’s lips before grabbing her suitcase to head off to work.

“Have a good day,” Pieck called out with a smile, earning her a moody pout from the tall blonde -who glanced over her shoulder to wave goodbye before exiting out their apartment door-.

Pieck still had 20 minutes before she had to leave, so she locked the door and quickly ran back to their room to take care of herself before finishing getting ready for work herself. 

Pieck had figured her boss had been onto her the entire day, for it seemed like she purposely made the office as unbearably hot as possible in an attempt to force Pieck to remove her scarf. She refused however, firmly maintaining that she was still cold despite the sweat seeping into her clothes. 

At lunch time, Pieck sat at the round table in the breakroom with one of her coworkers, eating a salad Yelena had prepared for her the night before. She suddenly felt a pang of guilt for teasing her this morning, resolving she would just have to make it up to the handsome blonde when she got home. 

“Aren’t you hot?” Hitch asked. She felt like she was sweating buckets and she was only wearing a light blouse and skirt. 

“I’m boiling” Pieck whispered, afraid their supervisor would pop up out of nowhere and overhear their conversation.

“Then why are you still wearing that thing?” Hitch said as she gestured to the scarf. 

“Because.” Pieck glanced around the empty breakroom before tugging her scarf back a bit to show her neck, “I have a huge hickey on my neck and I don’t want you-know-who to see it” 

Hitch burst out laughing, unable to control herself.

“It’s not funny!!” Pieck exclaimed in a hushed voice. 

“Oh my god Pieck, that woman has it out for you I swear,” Hitch said between huffs of laughter. 

“I knoooow” Pieck cried, eyebrows furrowing up. 

“Do you see the way she circles your desk like a vulture hahahaha!!” 

Pieck rolled her eyes, she wasn’t finding it very funny being harassed by the older woman. 

“Oh c’mon Pieck, don’t worry. She’ll get bored of you eventually and move onto someone else to pester,” Hitch said reassuringly. 

“I hope so,” Pieck muttered. 

“I bet she’s just jealous the higher ups think so highly of you. She probably feels threatened or something.”

“That’s ridiculous” 

“Insecure people can be quite petty, you know,” Hitch said matter of factly. 

Pieck sighed. That didn’t really help her any. 

“You know, I bet if it came between firing you and firing her, they would fire her first,” Hitch said quietly, “I wouldn’t worry so much about it.” 

“Easy for you to say, it’s not your job on the line” Pieck quipped back with a frown. She always thought it was funny how people not directly affected by a situation had advice on how to handle it. 

Hitch shrugged, “Isn’t your girlfriend a lawyer? What are you worried about if you lose your job? It’s not like you’ll end up homeless or anything.”

Pieck almost felt offended by that statement. _Almost_ . She knew Hitch didn’t mean any ill will behind it, “because I like my independence and I _LIKE_ my job.” 

“That’s fair.”

_Speaking of Yelena._

Pieck checked her phone. She smirked when she saw the salty text messages from her girlfriend. 

“You guys are so cute it’s almost disgusting,” Hitch gushed with a smirk, having watched Pieck's facial expressions change as she looked at her phone. 

Pieck felt her cheeks burn up a bit with embarrassment, “Excuse me?” All she got was laughter in response. 

“I see you’re all enjoying your break” a shrill voice broke through. Pieck felt a shiver run up her spine, like she had just seen a ghost. Apparently the supervisor had snuck in at some point. ' _This woman just doesn’t stop.'_

“Yes, it _IS_ a great break,” Hitch responded happily. She wasn’t bothered by the supervisor in the slightest. 

“Pieck?” the older woman instantly zero’d in on the petite raven haired woman. 

“Yes, it’s been lovely,” Pieck responded in an even voice, a polite smile on her face. _‘Til you showed up.’_ She thought irritably. 

“Splendid, As soon as you come back I need you in my office to go over the article you submitted. I have some- **_questions._ **” The old woman raised her eyebrow with concern as she said this, as if she had just seen some horrific event take place.

Pieck bit her tongue, offering a curt nod. That seemed to please the woman enough, as she left shortly after. Pieck glanced over at Hitch who looked dumbfounded. 

“She really does have something against you.”

* * *


	2. Hot Baths and Cold Beers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yelena's had a tough day at work and Pieck contemplates their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a heads up to avoid any confusion, this chapter isn't a direct continuation from the last (like it's not taking place immediately after where the last chapter left off).  
> it's simply another random day filled with random events to enjoy some PikuLena relationship fluff. Same universe though, just a different day. (Hope this makes sense haha)

* * *

The apartment door squeaked as the short woman pushed it open, hallway light spilling into the landing. The apartment was dark, save for the soft light illuminating from a floor lamp in the open concept living room, and Pieck briefly wondered if she had beaten Yelena home. 

Pieck took off her heavy coat -hanging it in the closet- then slipped off her high heels, instant relief washing over her. She liked how high heels accentuated her calves and thighs -and the way Yelena hungrily eyed her when she wore them- but they were terribly uncomfortable after a long day. 

Pieck pulled her hair out of the messy bun it previously adhered to -letting it flow freely down her back- feet padding on the floor as she walked towards the kitchen. As she headed in that direction she heard the soft sound of music reverberating behind the bathroom door -which was situated off the hallway running towards their bedroom-, she knew instantly that Yelena was home.

_‘Uh oh. She’s had one of_ ** _those_** _sorts of_ _days.’_ Pieck thought

For as long as Pieck had known the tall woman, she knew that whenever she’d had a particularly rough day she’d always retreat to the bathroom to indulge in a boiling hot bath along with a few cold beers. Yelena insisted it was the best way to relieve stress, other than sex, and was a habit she had picked up while in university. Pieck failed to see the appeal, however, but to each their own she figured.

Pieck changed direction to head towards the bathroom, curious how Yelena was doing and how deep into the booze she was. Pieck could gauge the blondes mood fairly accurately based on how much she’d had to drink. 

The moment Pieck creaked the door open, hot steam rushed out of the gap along with the melodic sound of classical music. 

“I’m home~” Pieck sing songed as she poked her head into the bathroom. 

Yelena sat slouched in the bathtub, knees bent and half sticking out of the water along with everything above her chest. Her face was flushed and dripping with sweat -a look of faraway contemplation on it- and multiple beer cans strewn around outside the large claw footed bathtub. The blonde's eyes slowly drifted to the door when she heard Piecks voice, eyes instantly perking up upon seeing the petite woman. 

“Welcome home,“ Yelena smiled lazily, “how was your dinner?”

Pieck had been out with some coworkers at a sushi place down the street to commiserate about work and life. She found it was a fantastic way to bond with her teammates and was a pleasant way to learn more about the lives of the people she spent most of her waking hours with. For the most part, they were a lovely group of people, and she was grateful for their friendship and company. 

“Good, good.” Pieck responded fully walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind her, “did you drink all of this already?” Pieck smirked pointing at the empty cans, 7 to be exact 

Yelena hummed her response, going back to thinking about whatever it was she was thinking about. Her hair clung to her face with sweat and it was clear she was already half in the bag. Pieck was a little tipsy herself, having had a few while eating dinner with her work mates.

“That bad of a day huh?” Pieck asked, making her way to the tub to kneel down next to it. She folded her arms on the side and rested her chin on her forearms. 

Yelena looked at her lover again, reaching her arm up to run her fingers tenderly thru Pieck’s hair.

“Some people are just scumbags,” she murmured quietly, “if murder wasn’t illegal I’d put them down myself.” 

Pieck chuckled, “can you be saying that as a lawyer?” 

Yelena grinned, “sure, as long as I don’t follow through. Or get caught, that is.” a dangerous expression crossing her face.

Pieck knew Yelena's job got dark sometimes, she prosecuted and worked on some of the city’s most heinous, high profile cases. Child traffickers and Prostitution rings, Yelena hated the people that ran them with a burning passion, but there was something she hated more. Lawyers that sold their soul for wealth, as she had once put it. The Criminal Defense lawyers that defended those people due it often paid the highest, despite knowing full well they were guilty. Those lawyers worked diligently to make sure their clients walked free for the high payday and Yelena always had to bring her ‘A’ game to those court appearances. 

She didn’t know what was worse, the monsters that committed the crimes or the ones that protected them. It was beyond frustrating when she had to watch some of those people walk free knowing they were guilty and free to continue their reign of terror because of the flawed justice system.

Not only did Yelena hate to lose, she especially hated losing to _them_. 

“What did you have for dinner?” Pieck asked, switching gears not wanting to go down THAT road tonight.

“Hm? _This_ was my dinner,” Yelena said, gesturing to the empty beer cans. 

“‘Lena...” Pieck said under her breath, “You’re going to be hungover tomorrow” 

Yelena scoffed her disagreement. 

“I’ll put something together for you.” Pieck said, standing up only to feel a tug at her skirt before she could step too far away. 

“Noooo come in the bath with me,” Yelena whined. 

Pieck raised her eyebrows with a smirk. 

“you sure are whiney when you’re drunk.” Pieck teased. 

“Am not.” Yelena pouted, draping her arms over the side of the tub as she planted her forehead against the cold porcelain, moping. 

Pieck rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's dramatic display despite finding it somewhat amusing. She really _was_ whiney when she was drunk. 

Pieck didn’t much care for baths at the best of times, especially baths as hot as Yelena made them, however, she knew the blonde had had a tough day and figured if it would cheer her lover up she was willing to make the small sacrifice. Pieck would be lying if she said she wasn’t also expecting the blonde to get a little frisky with her. 

“Alright. But I’m not getting in with the water that hot. You need to cool it down first.” 

Yelena perked up instantly, a look of determination on her face, “I will!!!” 

Pieck began to unbutton her blouse, watching as Yelena drained out some of the bath to mix in cold water. 

“Do you want bubbles?” She asked innocently, looking up at Pieck. 

Pieck shrugged, “if you want.” This earned her a look of dissatisfaction from the tall blonde. 

“Alright, yes,” Pieck said with another roll of her eyes before slipping off her blouse, and the remainder of her clothes. Yelena watched intently, much to Pieck’s satisfaction, as she removed the last of her clothing teasingly slow.

Once the water had cooled off enough to Pieck’s liking, she tentatively stepped in, bubbles spreading apart to make way for her legs, then body as she sat down between Yelena's. Luckily, their bath was large enough for the both of them to sit somewhat comfortably, atleast as comfortably as one could sit in the tub.

Almost immediately, Yelena wrapped her arms around the raven haired woman, pulling her in close against herself. Pieck chuckled at the eagerness of her lover, enjoying the feeling of their bare skin pressed up together. Pieck reached back to run her fingers thru blonde hair. 

“I missed you,” Yelena said happily, pressing her cheek against Pieck’s. 

“Missed you too,” Pieck responded with a smile. 

Yelena planted a gentle kiss against Pieck’s neck, eliciting a quiet moan from the petite woman -much to Yelena's amusement-. She then planted another kiss, slightly below the first, curious how Pieck would react. Pieck made a noise between a hum and a moan and it was becoming clear to Yelena what her lover was truly interested in. 

“Are you horny?” Yelena asked -not bothering to beat around the bush- and Pieck could feel the blonde smile against her skin. 

“Mmm Yes” 

She could hear Yelena inhale sharply through her nose at Pieck’s response, before hungrily biting down low on her neck and groaning against it. This caused Pieck’s breath to hitch in her throat at the electrifying sensation of teeth pressing into sensitive skin. 

Yelena let go to whisper into Pieck's ear.

“Do you want me to fuck you,” came Yelena’s voice, low and dripping with desire, hot breath tickling Pieck's skin. 

“Ohhh yes please” Pieck responded with a smirk, arching her back against the blonde and purposely exaggerating her ‘oh’ knowing it would drive the blonde wild.

And it did, for as soon as Pieck finished her sentence, Yelena's mouth quickly went to work on the sensitive skin of her neck, planting open mouthed kissed up and along it and her jawline while her hands began roaming the smooth expanse of her body, finding all the erogenous zones to have Pieck writhing for more. 

It wasn’t long before their small bathroom was filled with lewd noises of splashing water, wet kisses and sounds of ecstasy. 

Afterwards, the two washed up and got out of the tub to cuddle up on the couch and watch some TV before bed. Pieck sat on the chaise attachment of their large sofa, legs outstretched and a bag of chips at her side -that she slowly munched on- while Yelena laid perpendicular to her so that her head rested comfortably on Pieck’s lap, a pillow under her shoulders and legs outstretched on the remainder of their couch. It wasn’t long before Yelena passed out, the alcohol in her system and stress of the day coaxing her into a restful nap. 

Pieck was currently into a documentary series about serial killers. She found them terrifying yet fascinating as it tickled her interest in psychology that she had never had the opportunity to pursue after graduating university. She simply couldn’t help but wonder what made these individuals tic and commit such terrible crimes. Was it how they were born, or how they were raised, or a mix of both? She found shows like this that dissected those individuals and asked those very questions beyond fascinating even though it was impossible to ever truly have an answer. 

Yelena, however, didn’t much care for these types of shows, having a more black and white view of the world. When they had gotten into a discussion about it before, Yelena simply stated that serial killers were just terrible people that did terrible things and there was nothing interesting about them. Pieck had thought that was a boring way of viewing the world but Yelena had just shrugged it off. Pieck later wondered how much of it was Yelena actually believing in that or simply refusing to think otherwise due to the nature of her career as a Criminal Prosecutor. The tall woman probably didn’t really have the time or a need to have any inkling of sympathy for monsters, and Pieck could kind of understand that reasoning. 

As Pieck relaxed into the warm hug of the couch cushion, her mind began to wander as the outro of the episode played and flavor of nacho Doritos danced on her lips. She thought back to when she and Yelena first met, The cool confidence the blonde emitted as she struck up a conversation with her, how Pieck was immediately enthralled by the intimidating -but surprisingly friendly- woman. Their first night together -and subsequent nights after- and how Yelena had never been shy about admitting how she felt from the first time they went out for breakfast. 

Pieck thought fondly of those memories, and how different her life could’ve been had she bailed out on that party like she had originally planned. How one chance meeting could’ve been missed and the trajectory of their lives completely changed. 

They had been together so long at this point, lives so intertwined, that she could hardly imagine what her life would’ve been like without the tall woman. The thought made her heart ache despite being a totally imaginary scenario.

Pieck glanced down at the serene sleeping face of her girlfriend before gently grazing her finger tips lovingly across her cheek and into the damp blonde hair. Her heart swelled with warmth at the love she felt for this woman, sometimes feeling like she could die from the strength of it alone. She had never imagined she could love someone so much and she briefly wondered if this is what her parents had felt. She then wondered how her dad went on after her mom died as Pieck herself couldn’t fathom what she’d do if anything were to happen to Yelena. 

“I have regrets,” came Yelena’s groggy voice, eyes cracking open to look up at Pieck. 

“Oh?” 

“Everything’s starting to spin.” 

Pieck bit back a chuckle, doing her best to hold her lips straight and be sympathetic to her girlfriend. 

“I told you, you should’ve ate.” came Pieck’s gentle response as her thumb tickled the skin on Yelena’s cheek. 

“I know... I have so much regrets right now,” Yelena whimpered as she placed a hand on her forehead and closed her eyes again. What had she been thinking, drinking so much on a work night, the tall woman thought miserably to herself. She was going to be hurting tomorrow. 

“Oh baby, I’ll take care of you <3” Pieck responded with a smile, leaning down to kiss her cheek and comfort her sick girlfriend. 

  
  


“Ughhh I feel like garbage,” Yelena complained the next day, as she sat at the dining room table, elbow planted on the hard surface and face resting in her palm. It had been a real struggle for her to get out of bed that morning as her stomach turned and head pounded with every beat of her heart. It had been a long time since she had drank that much and she suddenly remembered why. “I’m never drinking again,” she murmured quietly. 

Pieck walked over to her with a plate of food and a cup of black coffee -just the way she liked it-, having gotten up early to make Yelena breakfast.

“Eat this, it should help,” Pieck said, placing the plate of omelette, toast and sausages on the table in front of the blonde. Yelena looked up at the raven haired woman unconvinced. 

“Greasy food is the best cure for a hangover,” Pieck explained with a radiant smile. 

“That’s just an old wives tale,” Yelena countered, with a frown. 

“Awww someone’s grumpy this morning,” Pieck teased with a side hug and quick kiss on the head, before heading back to the kitchen to get her food and some meds for her hungover lover. 

Yelena wasn’t much of a morning person at the best of times, despite often being up early even on her days off. She always needed some time to wake up and have a coffee before she was any form of sociable and Pieck couldn’t help but find it adorable that Yelena was so grumpy in the mornings. 

Pieck sat back at the table, passing Yelena a water, some ibuprofen and a gravol, “Well if that doesn’t work, this definitely will.” Pieck said with assertion. 

Yelena nodded, quickly popping a few into her mouth with some water. 

The tall blonde then proceeded to place her head in her hands, staring down at her plate of food. She knew she needed to eat -and Pieck was a fantastic cook- but her stomach was too busy doing cart wheels to hold anything down at the moment. 

Pieck quietly ate her breakfast while scrolling through her phone, leaving Yelena to get her bearings. 

“ _Oh!_ ” the raven haired woman said out loud with surprise.

“Hm?” Yelena murmured quietly, not looking up from her food. 

“Historia got engaged!” 

Pieck turned her phone to show Yelena the picture of the diamond engagement ring, the blonde peering up from her food to look. 

“That’s a big rock,” she responded. 

Pieck turned her phone back to look at it, “seriously!” she exclaimed in agreement. 

“Haven’t those two only been together for a year?” 

“Not even!” 

Yelena grunted softly with a smirk, “Guess when you know, you know.”

Pieck nodded enthusiastically in agreement despite Yelena not looking at her -eyes having ventured back down to lock onto her food-. 

Yelena finally picked up a sausage to chew on, deciding her stomach had calmed down enough to give it a try. After swallowing it, she figured she’d give herself a few minutes to make sure it didn’t come back up before continuing. She stared down at the plate with heavy contemplation as Pieck proceeded to leave a comment on the photo, excited for her friend to be getting married. 

“Will you marry me?” 

Pieck stopped typing mid sentence, glancing up from her phone to look at Yelena with confusion, “Huh?” 

“You heard me.” Yelena said, now staring into Pieck’s eyes.

Pieck’s brain stuttered, a fierce flush lighting up on her face.

“Well- I mean. Of course!” Pieck exclaimed in confusion, “But I thought you weren’t interested in marriage?” 

It was true, when they had first started dating and the conversation had come up, Yelena was honest, having explained she didn’t know if she would ever want to marry after having witnessed her parents’ dysfunctional marriage and nasty divorce. Pieck didn’t mind either way, not ever having felt strongly about having a wedding nor believing marriage was the sole source of a relationship's validation or strength. She more or less left the decision up to Yelena, figuring since she had stronger feelings about it, it was best for her to decide what route they took. When the conversation didn’t come up again, Pieck simply assumed Yelena had decided against it. 

“I wasn’t but... I want you to be my wife.” Yelena could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks as she said this. The thought of Pieck being her wife made her feel elated, a joy and excitement she felt like she couldn’t even describe, “and to be yours.” 

“Th-” Pieck stuttered, brain stalling as it tried to process what she was being told. She had been caught completely off guard by the question, not having expected this conversation to come up when she showed Yelena the photo, “That would be wonderful!” Pieck exclaimed, before placing her hands on her reddening cheeks and shutting her eyes tightly. It was too early in the morning for this, Pieck thought with embarrassment. 

She hadn’t heard Yelena’s chair drag against the floor as the tall woman moved to stand up, nor noticed her crouch down infront of her. It wasn’t until she felt Yelena’s hands grasp her own, that she realized the blonde had come over. Yelena pulled Pieck’s hands away from her face, holding them in her own as she leaned forward to plant a tender kiss on the raven haired woman's cheek.

Pieck’s hands moved to run through the blonde hair before pulling her in for a hug. 

“Let’s do it tonight,” Yelena said with a smirk. 

“We can’t do it that fast!” Pieck said, finally calming down enough to think straight. 

“Sure we can,” Yelena whispered, nuzzling her face into Pieck’s neck. 

“We need a witness though! And rings! And paperwork I think. And an appointment!! And I don’t know what else!” Pieck rambled on anxiously as Yelena hummed her acknowledgment, happily enjoying the comforting embrace and warm fuzzies she felt fogging her mind. She wasn’t worried about the details, as long as she could just stay with Pieck like this forever. 

“We’ll figure it out,” she murmured softly. 

Suddenly Yelena’s stomach started to flip and she realized the few bites of breakfast she had eaten weren’t going to stay down. The blonde quickly stood up to run to the bathroom and Pieck immediately plugged her ears. Hearing people puke was her achilles heel. 

When Yelena had finally come back, she looked as pale as a ghost and Pieck couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for her, despite it being self inflicted. 

“You know... I think we’ll have to wait til tomorrow,” Yelena said quietly, garnering a laugh from her petite girlfriend.

“Tomorrow it is then ❤” 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't say it in the chapter as it wasn't totally relevant, but for those who want to know, Historia is getting married to Ymir (Seems obvious but figured I'd just toss that out there to clarify haha).  
> Also, this chapter seems to have gotten a little bit sappy which I suppose is fitting for Valentine's Day! xD  
> Thanks for reading ❤❤

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it! <3


End file.
